This invention relates to a printer system. More particularly, the invention relates to a print engine for a printer.
The printer system of the present invention is intended particularly for use with original equipment as a component part of such original equipment. Hence, for example, it is envisaged that the printer will be installed in a TV set, a video player, a DVD player, etc. In order to facilitate the installation of the printer in such original equipment, it is preferred that the printer be as compact as possible.
According to the invention, there is provided a print engine for a printer, the print engine including:
a page width printhead;
a transfer roller arranged adjacent the printhead for transferring ink deposited on its surface by the printhead to a surface of a sheet of print media on which an image is to be printed, the roller having a passage defined therein; and
a drive means for rotatably driving the transfer roller and feeding the print media past the transfer roller, the drive means being arranged in the passage of the transfer roller.
In this specification, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise, the term xe2x80x9cpage width printheadxe2x80x9d is to be understood as a printhead having a printing zone that prints one line at a time on a page, the line being parallel either to a longer edge or a shorter edge of the page. The line is printed as a whole as the page moves past the printhead and the printhead is stationary, i.e. it does not raster.
The printhead may be a microelectromechanical inkjet printhead.
The transfer roller may be a hollow right circular cylinder which defines the passage through it.
At least a surface of the transfer roller may be of a wear resistant material which is resistant to pitting, scratching or scoring. The material may be titanium nitride.
The drive means may include a motor. The motor is, preferably, a stepper motor.
A reduction gearbox may be mounted on an output shaft of the motor. To reduce space, at least a part of a gear train of the gearbox may be a worm gear train.